


Hidden Sharp Objects

by dinah95



Series: First Tastes [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi, OT3, Oral, Orgasms, Poly, The first time they all do the do, Zuko is a good boy who loves to see his loved ones happy, smutty stuff folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: Sokka and Mai get to know each other some more, to Zuko’s excitement. It’s good times all around.
Relationships: Mai/Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Sokka/Zuko, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: First Tastes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782091
Comments: 23
Kudos: 349





	Hidden Sharp Objects

**Author's Note:**

> The smutty follow up to my fic New Experiences. I hope you guys enjoy this! I’d like to write more of these three, but I currently don’t have any ideas. Lemme know if there’s something any of you would like to see!

The first time it’s the three of them together, Sokka is overwhelmed. He has Zuko, who is paradoxically all sweetness and submission. He also has Mai who is sharp, elegant, and hotly terrifying. 

“I told you she’s gorgeous.” Zuko grins crookedly. He spent the whole night being soft and seductive, feeding both Mai and Sokka bites of his food and sharing a wine glass and being a general tease. Both of Zuko’s lovers are live wires now, ready and willing. 

Sokka swallows, entranced. Beneath what seems like hundreds of layers, Mai is bare but for holsters holding 35 knives. And those 35 knives are just the ones she keeps on her when she’s “safe” around the Palace.

Sokka doesn’t know quite where to look. Should he take in the glint of the amazingly crafted weapons, or on the handful-sized breasts? The gem-encrusted hilt of a beautifully balanced stiletto, or those gorgeously defined arms? So, Sokka’s eyes try to take it all in at once. He gets dizzy and a bit breathless. 

Zuko noses at Mai’s neck, toying with one of her thin leather knife harnesses with clever fingers, flicking at the autogrip closure at her pelvis. Mai reaches back to knot her fingers into Zuko’s hair. Her golden eyes glint as she tilts him towards her. He curves into her happily. It’s a gorgeous sight to behold. “Be careful with that one. You know it’s my favorite.”

“Yes, Mai,” Zuko murmurs. He eases the metal coupling apart and extricates the holster from her body with a reverence that Sokka can almost taste. As he looks at the knife that Zuko just took off of Mai’s body, Sokka can see that it’s one that he gifted to Mai after a trip to the South Pole. The tusk-white blade is unmistakable. 

That’s her favorite? 

Sokka feels hot all of the sudden. He approaches the other two with sure steps. His lips meet Mai’s roughly, tilting her head up by the chin as he kisses her. She lets out a sound almost like a purr as she brings her hands up into his hair, yanking it out of its wolftail and dragging her nails over his scalp. He shivers. When he pulls back from the kiss his eyes meet Zuko’s. The other man’s pupils are dilated and chest heaving. 

“Agni, you’re even prettier together.” Zuko sounds a bit breathless and very, very turned on. 

Sokka grins. Mai chuckles smokily. “He’s easy, isn’t he?” Sokka nods in agreement, eyes flashing. 

“What if we made him wait and watch? Do you think he’d whine?” Sokka asks Mai, paying no mind to his other lover. They both see Zuko squirm as this question is voiced. Zuko doesn’t like to admit to it, but he adores being teased. Making him linger while Sokka and Mai play would make him a very happy (albeit frustrated) Fire Lord. 

“I think we should test it and see.” Mai is kind of wicked, and Sokka is growing to really like it. 

“Sit over there, your Fire-Lordyness. I have a lovely lady to see to. You understand, right?” Sokka motions towards plush chair near the bedside. Zuko jerks, eyes wide and kind of disbelieving. Sokka laughs. “You said we’re even prettier together. Now you get to watch us be pretty together.” Zuko tentatively takes a seat at the edge of the chair, rubbings his palms over his thighs. Sokka smiles to himself at the other man’s nervous behavior. 

“Lady Mai, can I remove all these sharp objects from your hot body?” Mai snorts indelicately, gesturing lazily for Sokka to proceed. Sokka sets about undoing clasps and hooks and fasteners. It seems to never end. That is until he’s left with one thigh holster. Sokka falls to his knees before her to undo the last one because he figures there are other things he can do while on his knees, too. He taps on Mai’s left thigh twice, saying, “up, up” as he gestures to his shoulder. 

Mai quirks a brow at his phrasing. “No ‘yip yip’ instead?”

Sokka lets out a full-body laugh. He’s still sometimes surprised by Mai’s wit. “No. But I can take you on a ride later.” He flashes a pearly grin. She just rolls her eyes at his ridiculousness. For all the growth that everyone has experienced in the past years, sometimes Sokka can still be so boyish in behavior. 

An odd noise has both parties turning, suddenly remembering that they aren’t alone in the room. Zuko is finally more comfortably seated in the chair, wearing a grin. He seems delighted in their enjoyment of each other. He’s a sop who loves to watch them tease each other. 

“Does Zuko eat you out?” Sokka asks, running his large hot palms up and down Mai’s legs as he looks up at her. 

Mai smiles a small, secret smile. “Mmm, he does. He’s very good at it. Attentive, as I’m sure you know.” 

“Oh, I do know. And he does that thing where he—,” Sokka starts dreamily. 

“-warms his tongue? That’s the best.” She can’t help but shiver when she remembers how damn good Zuko is with his mouth. How he’ll work her over again and again and leave her sweating and gasping. 

Sokka quirks a grin as he sees goosebumps rise on Mai’s pale skin. He can see her nipples tighten from his vantage point. “We really lucked out with him, didn’t we?” He asks conspiratorially as he noses at her right hipbone. It’s prominent. Mai has always been a bit lithe and lanky. Sokka kind of likes how she has some sharp angles. It suits her abilities and personality. Over all those angles she is still strong and capable. 

“Zuko is one of the best things in my life,” Mai confesses as she looks over at said man. Her fingers twine in Sokka’s hair as she smiles at her Fire Lord. He smiles back, eyes gentle. Sokka makes a conspiratorial noise of agreement. He knows they’re blessed from the Spirits to have Zuko in their lives. 

“Now, I’ll admit it’s been a while since I’ve had my mouth on a woman. So be sure to tell me if I’m doing alright.” With that, Sokka eases Mai’s leg over his shoulder. She clutches at his hair and shoulder for stability. He’s warm, solid muscle beneath her fingers. She loves that feeling. 

Sokka, for all his straightforwardness, doesn’t just jump right in. He sucks at her inner thigh, ghosts his stubble over her, exhales on her most sensitive parts. He works her up and has her twitching with impatience. His talk of being out of practice had to have been a joke because he’s already doing beautifully. When he finally touches his tongue to her folds, she all but jumps with surprise. One glance down into his eyes shows his amusement. Oh, he likes that he’s caught her off guard. 

Mai quirks a smile back and tightens her fingers in his hair. Sokka’s eyelashes flutter and he groans into her. Her hips buck involuntarily at the delicious vibration. He laps at her labia and twists his tongue in a manner that has her shivering in delight. Kitten-licks are laved over her opening until she’s breathless. Mai squirms downwards, wanting more.

Sokka seems to understand this. He lets a hand join his questing tongue. Large, sure fingers play over her, rubbing on either side of her clit. Her whole body feels electric, zinging with energy and pleasure. Then he slides one digit in. It’s awkward for a moment until he gets the angle juuuuust right. 

“Oh!” Mai’s mouth reflexively falls open as she calls out in pleasure. She may not be the most vocal, but she’s learning to be less restrained. There’s an answering groan to hers, and she looks over to see Zuko staring at her, rapt. Their gazes lock and she bites her lip as Sokka adds another finger. He crooks them and grinds the heel of his palm against her clit. Mai almost feels like she’s about to go cross-eyed at the overload of sensation. Zuko’s eyes are still locked on hers. His face is flushed and she can see him breathing heavier. Fuck, she loves the look of adoration in his eyes. 

“Zuko said he loves your face when you come. Can’t wait to see it.” Sokka smiles cheekily and stabs at her opening with his tongue. He is suddenly more about enthusiasm than finesse. Mai can’t say that bothers her. It feels fantastic to have him work her over. He devours her, mouth hot and open as he laps at her skin. She feels wet and overheated and tingly all over. She can’t suppress the noises that fall from her mouth as Sokka starts to finger her harder, strokes moving in time with his lapping kisses. 

So it seems he as good at using his mouth for this as he is using it to yammer on endlessly. Good to know. This may become something she takes advantage of. Mai wonders if he’d let her ride his face. 

It’s when she’s close to orgasm that she has trouble staying upright. But Sokka is right there with his big warm hands on her hips, anchoring her. She grinds into his face and he groans in delight at her enthusiasm. He sucks at her clit and she feels so hot all over that she could swear she’s about to evaporate. The warmth continues to build until she topples (metaphorically, luckily) into orgasm. She can feel a moan rattle from her throat as she rhythmically clenches at Sokka’s hair. The man below her keeps on, tongue gentling only slightly. His continued motions serve to draw out her orgasm. Mai shudders through the last aftershocks, eyes fluttering back open. She can feel a contented little smile settle on her lips. A good orgasm really does wonders for one’s attitude. 

“Mmmmm, Zuko’s right, you look gorgeous when you come.” Sokka shoots her a grin, standing from his knees. She rolls her eyes. 

“Love how she tastes. Lemme—,” Zuko is up and in front of them, pulling Sokka into a rough kiss. If Mai were a shier woman, she’d flush at the ferocity with which Zuko seeks out her taste on Sokka’s lips. Fortunately, she’s not shy. She’s turned on. 

The two men kiss almost violently, all teeth and tongue. Sokka grips into Zuko’s hair tightly, just as Mai knows he likes best. It’s kind of funny to see someone else use all the same tricks she knows on her boyfriend. When the two pull apart, they’re breathing heavily, and Zuko is a bit sow-eyed.

“I’m so glad it’s finally like this - all of us I mean.” Sokka and Mai trade a look. How long had Zuko wanted this and not said anything? Neither of them liked when he wanted for anything. But that would be a discussion for another time, Mai decided. 

“What do you want from tonight, Zuko?” Mai likes to spoil Zuko. It always makes him flush so prettily. 

The man in question just shakes his head. “I just want to watch you two together right now. It’s... really, really hot.” His face heats up at his own honesty, but his eyes are bright with excitement. 

Sokka grins. “I think we can handle that.” He waves at the chair, wanting Zuko to return to his seat. “Now, Lady Mai, how about we get into bed?” Mai feels too good to even bother rolling her eyes at Sokka’s silly attitude and imperious gesturing. She merely holds her hand out to him, tugging him towards the bed. He pushes her back onto the mattress, climbing on to hover over her in one graceful movement. Sokka’s head dips down to kiss her neck and trail over her chest. 

His lips move to her nipples and she bites her lip as he laves kisses over them. She’s always been particularly sensitive here. Sokka nips at the tip of her right nipple, leaving her breathless. His eyes look up at her and she knows she looks wrecked already. He smiles. One of his hands trails to play over her other breast. Mai can’t keep herself from writhing against the soft sheets, chest thrust up towards his ministrations. 

“You really like that, huh?” Sokka asks, mouth pulling off her nipple with an audible pop. She nods breathlessly, hands trailing up his back and into his hair. Nails scratching his scalp, she guides his head to her other breast. He laughs. “Yes, ma’am.” He continues with rough licks and soft suckles, teasing her. His need to talk talk talk apparently can be quelled by having something more fun to do with his mouth. 

Mai keens, dragging a hand down his muscled back and to his well-shaped bottom. She takes a handful, yanking his hips in close to hers. She hooks a thigh over his hips, bucking up into him. Sokka groans against her chest, body instinctively reacting to the closeness of her moist heat to his hardened cock. 

Sokka shifts so his hips can grind into her, and they both moan loudly. He goes to hitch her leg over his shoulder. 

She yelps. “Damn, careful! I’m not Ty Lee!”

He lowers it, massaging her hip in apology. “Thank Agni for that. I’ve recently found I like my women more witty and slightly gloomy. Extra points if they know how to use weapons.” He grins and flips so that she’s on top. She rolls her eyes but settles astride his lap confidently. 

This is how she likes it. 

Sokka reaches up to undo her hair. It falls in a heavy curtain down her back. He smiles, brushing it behind her ear as his palm cups her face. It’s a shockingly affectionate gesture that makes Mai blush. The man in front of her grins at this reaction, leaning up to kiss her. The heat of his chest against hers is pleasant and his lips are soft. 

Delicious. 

Mai swivels her hips, luxuriating in the feeling of him hard beneath her. Sokka gasps against her mouth, causing her to smile deviously. Oh, she loves that. She reaches down to stroke at his cock. The head is reddened and weeping. Sokka has been waiting and aroused for quite some time. He bucks against her touch, hands going to grip her hips tightly. Mai repositions herself and slides her wetness over him, controlling the movements of her hips to tight circles. 

“Fuck, Mai,” Sokka groans out, head thrashing against the pillow as his fingers reflexively twitch. She just grins and hums in agreement, continuing her careful motions. It’s an exquisite tease to have him under her like this, cock between her folds as she just grinds against him. Every rock of her hips stimulates her clit, and it isn’t long before she’s keening though another orgasm, nails digging into his pectorals. 

Despite not being inside her, Sokka can still feel the rhythmic pulsation of her body. He feels so on edge, like one more stroke could send him over. “Tui and La, Mai, can I-,” she cuts off his talking by taking him in hand and sinking down onto him. Sokka lets out a groan so loud that it’s almost embarrassing. 

Mai leans over him, forearms braced on either side of his head as she works her hips up and down. “I’ve had mine, now it’s your turn. You did such a good job.” Sokka’s bright eyes glint as he quirks a smile. Mai falters for a moment, unsure. She’s so accustomed to giving Zuko praise (he craves it, he needs it, he flourishes with it) that she didn’t think when saying this to Sokka. Sex, to her, has always been full of complimenting her partner - the only other partner she’s had. 

But Sokka just kisses her, a hand moving to the small of her back as she continues riding him. Mai shivers when he reaches to brush a finger against their joining, seeking out her clit. She instinctively tightens around him. 

And Sokka can’t take it anymore. He rolls them over on the obnoxiously large bed and begins to set his own pace. It’s rougher. It lights his whole body up. “We’re both doing a good job,” he murmurs breathlessly, nuzzling his nose against hers. Their breath mingles. It’s hot and sweaty and so good. “I mean, look at Zuko. He’s wrecked. We must be doing something right.” 

Sokka imagines what Zuko sees: Sokka, tanned and intertwined with Mai’s lithe, pale form. Him, thrusting at a hard and uncontrolled pace as Mai grips tightly at the silk sheets beneath them. Mai, head tilted back as she lets out raspy moans. 

He bets they look really hot. One glance over at Zuko, and Sokka can tell the other man agrees. Zuko is breathing like he just ran uphill. His fists are clenched tightly into the loose red fabric of his trousers. He looks completely overwhelmed and it just adds to Sokka’s arousal. That’s their boyfriend, and he’s hot as fuck. 

Sokka ducks his head, nipping at Mai’s neck. “Can you give me another?” He asks as his questing fingers find her nipples. A hard pinch has her whimpering. His eyes lock on hers, and he sees her nods bit unsurely. Sokka grins wolfishly. “Good.” He sets a faster pace, grinding into her with swivel motions on every downstroke in a way that has her clutching at his back. He can feel her sharp nails dig in, and the sensation only serves to light him up further. She’s hot and tight around him and he knows he’s lucky to even be in this position. 

“C’mon, honey,” he cajoles breathlessly. Mai’s eyes snap open and at first Sokka thinks he’s offended her. But she just bucks against him and spirals into another orgasm. Her channel grips him spasmodically, and he’s violently thrown over the edge. He can feel himself groaning through a tight throat as he barely keeps himself from collapsing onto Mai. 

All Sokka can hear is the blood pounding in his ears. “Oh, sweet Agni,” he groans into her neck. Mai pets his sweaty hair with a shaking hand. She hums in exhausted agreement. They’re wrapped up in each other, in the heat, in the afterglow of orgasms. 

“Fuck.” There’s a whimper from beside the bed, and they both look over to their Fire Lord. He’s bright red in the face and almost shivering. 

“Zuko?” Sokka asks, trying not to be concerned. It’s hard to feel anything other than blissed- out after the sex he just had. 

“You came for us, didn’t you?” Mai asks smokily, knowingly. Zuko just nods, his hands balled into anxious fists. Mai smiles. “That’s good. I’m glad we turned you on that much. Now get into bed.” The man all but stumbles onto the mattress. Sokka eagerly welcomes him in, guiding him between himself and Mai. 

Zuko soaks up the attention as Mai slings a leg over his hip and Sokka throws an arm around both their waists. 

“Next time I want to watch Sokka fuck you,” Mai says, nails tracing gently over Zuko’s chest. He shivers, both from her actions and her demand. 

Sokka just nods tiredly. “He looks so good getting fucked, you’ll love it.” 

“I’m sure I’ll enjoy that just as much as I enjoyed this,” she says almost shyly. Sokka is now her other lover. How odd, she never thought she’d have two at once. The darker man just grins in agreement with her comment. They’ll definitely be sharing a bed from now on.


End file.
